My Grand Magic Games
by BeingShortRocks
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have kept a secret from the guild for a long time. Now with the Grand Magic Games will they reveal their little secret or not?
1. Let's make a bet

"I swear I'll get them back for this." A furious Gray said while making a big crack on the wall, of the hallway, with his punch.

"Let's take a look at the battle part's system…" Announced Mato. "Each team will be paired up just like a tournament. The matchups were decided by the organizers. The first match of day one! Fairy Tail A's Lucy Heartfilia vs. Raven Tail's Flare Corona"

The members of her team cheered the blonde mage and Natsu pulled her into a quick hug trying to calm her nerves and whispered something in her ear. This action didn't pass unnoticed by the cameras and soon Jenny Realight was discussing with Yajima-san about the act of love from Natsu. Lucy pull off the hug and said "Leave it to me, I'll definitely win" with the most determined look she could give and then head off to the hallway were she found a devastated and angry Gray sitting alone with his back on the wall and his arms crossed over his chest . When she went close to him, he said:

"Lucy, please, be careful. I don't want you to get hurt. You know I think of you as my little sister, so please be extremely careful against that red head when kicking her ass." As soon as he finished he hugged her and placed a kiss on the top of her head. Lucy hugged him back placing her head on his chest. Two minutes passed and then Lucy heard her name being announced and headed to the stadium.

While heading in the middle of the tournament ground Flare looked at her and with a sadistic smile planted on her face greeted Lucy as "Blondie". Lucy looked at her comrades and saw Natsu giving her thumps up. Erza had a reassuring look and Elfman was saying something about Lucy being a man earning a scold from Titania that she is a girl.

The battle starts, and Lucy immediately summons Taurus to attack Flare. The latter dodges, but Lucy then summons Scorpio, and the two Spirits combine their attacks and sent the other mage flying. While in midair, Flare uses Hair Shower: Wolf Fang, sending a wolf to attack Lucy, but she summons Cancer, who effortlessly cuts it down. Flare then sends her hair underground and makes it appear right under Lucy, grabbing her feet and pulling her into the air and burns her boots.

"Lucy!" A worried Natsu yelled as he saw the Blonde mage being crushed on the floor.

Immediately the said person grabbed her Fleuve d' Etoiles and with a single move Flares hand was trapped at the whip. The two then pulled and send each other spinning in the air, and then fall. In the middle of the tournament ground Lucy saw her destroyed boots and burned legs. She felt acute pain shot threw her knee which was burnt more but continued. In front of her a very pissed of Flare pierced deep into the ground making Lucy wonder where she will attack from but the red head mage points at the audience. A lock of her hair has sneaked behind Asuka and is about to attack her. As soon as Lucy saw it, she called Asukas name but Flare attacked her and prevented her from talking anymore. Nobody could hear what the blonde mage said except from a specific Fire Dragon Slayer who started running towards Asuka. Meanwhile Flare has begun torturing her opponent and Lucy attempts to give up, but the Raven Tail mage once again stops her. Then she decides to burn Raven Tail's mark to the exact same spot that Lucy's Fairy Tail mark is located.

Natsu run faster when he heard what the Raven Tail wizard was planning to do. Instantly he jumps at his guild balcony and grabs the lock of hair and burns it. Everybody shocked realized why Lucy could not fight back. Taking advantage of the chance Natsu gave her, Lucy quickly summoned Gemini.

"Gemini." The Celestial mage screamed and the two little spirits appeared hitting Flare and cutting her hair.

"Ahh..." The other mage screamed while hitting the floor.

"'That' we're going to do it!" Lucy said, while getting up from the floor only to meet an acute pain on her left knee. She gritted her teeth and look at her spirits.

"We still haven't practiced enough." Said Gemi

"We don't know whether we can do it." Said Mini

"In any case change into me!" Commanded the blonde mage her spirits

"Understood!" They answer and transformed into their master.

"Why are you dressed like that?" A shocked blonde mage questioned when she saw that her spirit was just cover with a towel.

"We can't help it. This is how you were dressed when we copied you." Answered Gemini

"That doesn't matter now… Come let's start." The mage said. Gemini nodded in agreement. Lucy and her spirit began summoning Magic Power around them. Somewhere in the guilds balcony you could see a salmon haired mage filled with rage at the looks the other males gave her.

"Survey the Heavens,

Open the Heavens...

All the stars, far and wide...

Show me thy appearance...

With such shine.

Oh Tetrabiblos...

I am the ruler of the stars...

Aspect becomes complete...

Open thy malevolent gate.

Oh 88 Stars of the heaven...

Shine! Urano Metria!"

The stadium was filled with stars; it was like they were floating in space. Colorful planets and lights all began attacking Flare but suddenly every think disappear and went back to normal. Lucy fell on the ground crying. The spectators started mocking her and Mato announced Flares win.

Lucy's POV

I lost. How? Every think was fine. I practiced so many times. Why can't I stop my tears? Am I so weak? My feet hurt. Where is my family? I saw Natsu standing in front of me and gave me a hug.

"Don't cry Luce." He told me reassuringly

"But I can't accept it." I managed to say between sobs.

"Save the tears for when we win the games. You were terrific! Thanks to you we realized that we could fight in this world. Zero points? That makes things interesting right? We'll turn the tube now." He said while giving me his signature toothy grin.

"Yeah! I'm all fired up!" I said while trying to smile. Natsu then picked me up bridal style. I could feel my cheeks getting redder and then I looked at him, he saw me and turned and gave me his characteristic smile. Then for the second time that day all the cameras were turned to me and Natsu. I felt embarrassed and put my head on his chest trying to cover my blush. Then Natsu told me that he was going to take me to the infirmary for a check-up.

When we arrived at the infirmary he laid me down on the bed and then Porlyusica came for a checkup. I had one first degree burn at my right ankle and one second degree at my left knee because it wasn't covered from the boot like the other.

"I suggest you take a bath and then I will apply some ointments that will provide some relief and also drink this it will help with the pain." The healer told me while handing me a little bottle with a pinkish fluid in it. I drank it and immediately the pain became better. "Also, I believe that you can leave. I will take care of her and she should be fine afterwards." She instructed Natsu who eyed me worriedly and then bombarded me with questions.

"Do you want me to leave? Are you in pain? How do you feel? Can I do something for you?"

"Natsu don't worry I'm fine I will take a bath and then head back to the hotel. Go at the balcony and enjoy the games. I'm sure that the others are worried for me as well." I told him and gave him a reassuring smile but on the inside I wanted him to leave so I could finally cry without worrying him.

"I will leave but if you need anything tell me, ok? In the afternoon Erza said that we will go at a bar Cana is right now. Rest and then pay a visit. If you don't come I will come and drag you out of the hotel, ok?" He told me and kissed me on the lips. When he left I went to the bathroom and started crying not caring if Porlyusica had something else to tell me.

Nobody's POV

The fire mage arrived at his team's balcony. His friends asked him about Lucy's condition and he said that she was fine and that she would take a bath and also that he might go and take a look again, but Elfman told him that he can't go now. He thought for a moment why and then an image of Lucy and him taking a shower together popped in his mind. He told himself that it was a bad idea because he knew Lucy wanted to be alone at the moment but nevertheless he turned to go back at his mate but he was held by Erza who suggested watching the others games as well. The games continued. Ren from Blue Pegasus won against Arianna from Mermaid Heel and Orga Nanagear from Sabertooth won against Warcry from Quatro Cerberus. The last match was Jellal dressed as Mystogun against Jura from Lamia Scale. This was an intense battle and Jellal chose to use his Heavenly Body magic. Jura realizes that if the spell is activated he will be badly beaten that's why he surrenders. Fairy Tail exploded in cheers for the first ten points they earned. The two opponents went back to their teams and then a big screen with the rankings of the teams was displayed.

Sabertooth 20 points

Raven Tail 18 points

Blue Pegasus 14 points

Fairy Tail B 11 points

Lamia Scale 6 points

Mermaid Heel 3 points

Quatro Cerberus 2 points

Fairy Tail A 0 points

People started leaving the stadium and the Fairy Tail members went at a bar they found the other day. Cana was scolding her nakama. Makarov suggested celebrating and everyone was determined to beat their opponents tomorrow. Levy then pointed out that Lucy and Gray were absent and Macao and Wakaba said that they might feel ashamed because they lost in a bad way. Back at the hotel Gray and Lucy were on their teams room both upset about their battles. Gray turned to leave saying that they should also go at the bar. He then felt a tug on his shirt and Lucy told him not to leave.

"I'm sorry for not being able to pay back for what they did." She said and tears started trickle down her cheeks.

"Lucy; don't worry. They cheated. You were going to win but they canceled your magic. I'm also really upset for not being able to win but we should stay strong for our nakama. This guild has targeted us and I'm sure they will make our life worse during the games. We just have to prove them that Fairy Tail is not a guild to mess up with." He said while hugging her and making soothing circles on her back with his hand and stroking her hair with the other. Her tears where breaking his heart because she was like his a little sister. He knew how she felt.

"Gray how do you feel?" The blonde mage asked between her sobs.

"Lucy to tell you the truth I feel awful for losing at a man like him. He only targeted me and then when I heard that you were fighting against one of his guild mates I wanted to keep you inside the stadium to prevent you from getting hurt. I told you that you are like my little sister and I couldn't sand seeing you in pain. When that redhead witch was torturing you I wanted to jump on the stadium and kill her but then Natsu saw that she was threatening Asuka and you stood up again and kept on fighting, I was relieved. Then you casted the spell and I felt excited that you will kick her ass. All this was replaced by anger when you were on the floor and she was smirking and making fun of you. But when Natsu came and told you that you should keep your tears for when we win, I thought that for once he was right. We should give our best and fight. When we win you can cry again ok? For now don't stain that beautiful face of yours with tears." He said. Lucy was calmer now and stopped crying. They stayed in each other's embrace for a little longer and then Lucy pulled away. She had a small smile on her face.

"You're right Gray. Thank you for comforting me. I also think of you as a brother. I think we should go to the bar now." She said calmly.

"That would be a great idea but first you should go and wash your face we don't want anybody to see that you were crying." He responded. Lucy nodded and went to the bathroom and washed her face. Then she and Gray went to the bar.

When they arrived they heard Juvia's suspicions of what they were possibly doing alone in the room. Lucy sighed defeated; this woman's imagination was always very vivid. After their friends made sure that both mage were ok with their battles, Makarov jumped on a table and said that today's failure will only be the mother of tomorrows victory and he encouraged his brats to give their best because there was no give up in their dictionary. Everybody was cheering and Natsu was holding Lucy close with an arm on her shoulders he then leaned and whispered seductively in her ear: "You know Lucy, I think I should punish you for being alone in a hotel room with another man especially with a striper like Gray." Lucy blushed and went to the bar with him to eat something while Happy was already munching a fish. Later that night the bar was full of sleeping or drunken members that hadn't passed out yet. Not everyone was there though; a blonde celestial mage and a pink haired Dragon slayer were missing.

At the hotel Natsu and Lucy were cuddling on her bed. She had her head on his chest and her left arm on top of his torso. He had his right arm on her waist holding her tight against him, with the other arm he hold the arm that was on top of his torso. Lucy's burnt knee rested on top of his carefully not to touch the burnt spot. They sat there quietly. Both of them longed for moments like this. Nobody would interrupt them. They hadn't to pretend that they weren't on a relationship. They liked cuddling like this. Happy had already fallen asleep on the pillow next to Lucy.

"Lucy, there is something I wanted to ask you before we were frozen on Tenrojima."

"Hmm?" She only responded because she was fully relaxed on his embrace.

"I want to tell our nakama about our relationship. I know that we weren't able to announce it because of all the things that happened but I want to shout it for the whole world to know. I don't want only your spirits and Happy to know."

"I also want that but why not telling them after the games it's not like their reaction will not be the same if we tell them now or next week."

"Then how about making a bet?" He said

"What kind of bet?"

"If I win at least two points at the next game we are going to the day after tomorrow. If I don't we are going to announce it next week." He suggested

"Okay, why not? But you will have to participate in whatever kind of game it is."

"Challenge accepted. I'm all fired up." Natsu yelled happily. "I can't wait to win tomorrow!" He said and then kissed her putting every emotion he held on that kiss. They parted and sleep soon enveloped them not worrying if anybody saw them.


	2. Chariot

Next morning Gray came in the room with Erza and Elfman. After partying and drinking all night almost every member of the guild had slept at the bar. They weren't an exception. Gray then noticed that only Lucy's bed was occupied. He then got closer and noticed Natsu and Lucy sleeping happily, with Happy next to them. "Not as dense as we thought, are you Natsu?" He thought. They waited five minutes and then Natsu woke up first and saw his team members looking his way. Erza had a deadly aura around her that said you will regret if you touched her without permission, Gray was smirking like a foul and Elfman wasn't sure on how to react. Natsu tried to move but Lucy almost woke up and said:

"Natsu stay the others are drunken."

"Lucy, you might want to open your eyes." Natsu said a little nervously because Erza had summoned a sword and had started polishing it. Lucy opened her eyes and saw her friends. She immediately got up and had a blush on her face.

"Good morning guys!" She stuttered.

"Good morning to you to Lucy." Erza said too calmly for the mages preferences. "I was wondering Lucy if you knew that Natsu was sleeping next to you. I know that you don't want Natsu sleeping on your bed and he must learn not to intrude a girl's personal space." Titania said while pointing the sharpened sword towards Natsu's throat.

"No, Erza calm down. I let him sleep on my bed." Lucy replied and blushed because Gray was behind Erza making kisses and gestures with his hands.

"Ok, I see then let's get ready and go to the stadium." The re-equip mage suggested and then everyone began getting ready. Lucy took a shower followed by Natsu. The other three and Happy went to take breakfast. Lucy had already put on her clothes and went to put on her shoes, when she found herself pinned on the bed with Natsu sitting on her. He had pinned her hands over her head with his left arm and he was sitting at a safe place where Lucy won't be able to kick him and started tickling her. Of course she tried to escape but her efforts were wasted. Her boyfriend knew where she was more ticklish and when he tickled her neck she couldn't hold more and burst out laughing.

"Punishment time." Natsu said imitating Virgo.

Gray's POV

Erza sent me to bring Lucy and Natsu because they were late and we had to leave. I was very irritated because Lyon came and tried to convince Juvia to be his girlfriend, even though she already refused his offer. I don't know if he is just trying to piss me off or he truly likes her. I don't know why I can't stand Lyon near her. Maybe it is because he is from another guild. It's pretty oblivious though that she will always be stuck with me. Nevertheless, what matters now is that I have to drag Natsu and Lucy to the stadium. What took them so long? What if they are doing something? This is going to be perfect. First they sleep happily at the same bed and now they are late for breakfast? Something's going on between in them. I saw how they look at each other when we are at the guild and I caught them plenty of times just staring at each other. Then yesterday they act all lovey-dovey. Anyway, I reached our room and kicked the door open only to freeze from the sight of Natsu pinning Lucy on the bed. They also froze when I kicked the door and that gave me the opportunity to follow Natsu's hand which was hovering over Lucy's sides. What they were doing before I arrive?

Nobody's POV

"I knew that something was going on between you. Flame brain you have a lot of explanations to give." Gray said while pointing at his friends who were now sitting on the bed.

"Natsu was just tickling me. We aren't a co…" Lucy began, but was cut off by Natsu who started explaining truthfully and quickly at his friend their relationship.

"We are a couple for almost two years. Except from you only Happy and her spirits know. We got together after Erza said goodbye to her friends from the Tower of Heaven. After you all left to go back at the hotel I stayed with Lucy and she started telling me about the constellations while we sat on the sand. Then I thought that this was the perfect time for me to confess and I turned around and looked at her and she looked at me and then I told her that I love her but she didn't answered and I panicked but then she kissed me and then I asked her out. We made a bet yesterday and if I win it tomorrow morning the whole guilds will know." Natsu said and looked at Lucy lovingly. The latter smiled because she remembered the shock she went through when she realized that Natsu was confessing his feelings. When they were at the beach she couldn't believe that the man she loves returned her feelings and did the first thing she could think of and kissed him. After the kiss Natsu asked her out and she said yes. Up until now she never regretted loving him.

"We wanted it to be a surprise for the guild but then Edolas, Nirvana, and Acnologia and we weren't able to announce it. We were going to do it after the S-Class exams but then you know we froze in time. Now we made the bet to decide whether we will announce it after the games or tomorrow." Lucy finished for him with a smile. Gray was a little shocked that his suspicions were confirmed but got over it quickly and a tiny smile appeared on his face.

"Flame Brain, I think of Lucy as my little sister. Like a good big brother am going to tell you something. Make her cry and you will not live to say sorry." He said while emitting a deadly aura that could rival Erza's but then turned to Lucy with a happier one and said. "Lucy may Mavis keep you sane after so much exposure at Flame Breath. Also Erza sent me to inform you that you are late and we are leaving." Gray said and turned to leave followed by Natsu and Lucy. When they arrived at the reception Erza started yelling that they were late and that they should leave immediately in order to be on time.

They headed to the stadium and a lot of people were gathered again. Then they announced the name of today's game, "Chariot" and the participating teams were asked to choose a representative. Bacchus, Kurohebi, Risley, Yuka, Ichiya, Natsu, Gajeel and Sting were chosen by their respective teams to participate. Then the rules of the game were announced. The participants were to race on top of interconnected chariots and reach the goal without falling. The game starts and everybody immediately race towards their goal except from three dragon slayers with motion sickens who struggle to run properly. In the lead group, Yuka uses his Wave Boost to try and take the first place while, at the same time, attacking those behind him. However, Risley employs her Gravity Change to dodge the attack while Ichiya uses one of his perfumes to overtake him. Seeing his opponents taking the event seriously, Bacchus decides to do the same and stomps on the chariot, destroying it and causing those connected to it to be tossed into the air. Yuka, Ichiya and Risley lose their balance and try to regain it while Bacchus overtakes them. Bacchus then proceeds to overtake Kurohebi and win the event, earning his team ten points. Kurohebi then finishes as well followed by Risley, Yuka and Ichiya who earned their teams eight, six, four and three points, respectively. Far away from the finish line Natsu, Gajeel and Sting are still racing.

"I'm going forward!" Natsu yelled. Although he felt like hell he made a bet and he will win it.

"They look pathetic… Even though they can't summon any strength, they're still taking it so seriously." Sting thought and then yelled "Fine… I'll give it to you; this victory. We'll continue to win after this. Just 1 or 2 measly points, we can do without."

"Don't go crying about that 1 point later, you Baldie." Gajeel responded harshly and then continued walking on the moving hell.

"Can I ask you one think?" Sting questioned. "Why did you guys enter the games? This would have been unthinkable for the Fairy Tail of the past… Worrying about the strength of the guild, or worldly things like this. The Fairy Tail that I know does things at its own pace without worrying about how others might think."

"It's for our comrades. For seven years they were always waiting for us. No matter how tough it was, no matter how sad, even if they were made fools of, they endured and endured and protected the guild. For our comrades we'll show you the proof that Fairy Tail has kept going." Natsu shouted the last part so everyone could hear. Every one of his comrades started crying. Then at his team balcony Lucy stood up and raised her right hand with her Fairy Tail insignia her fingers closed except from her thumb and index finger. Everybody at Fairy Tail followed her action with tears in their eyes. "Also last night I made a bet with Lucy and I don't want to lose it." He added in his mind. Then he and Gajeel managed to make it to the finish line. The first earned two points and the second one.

Meanwhile Lucy had rushed towards Natsu. When she reached him she decided to take him to the infirmary so he can relax. She was concerned for Wendy as well but when she asked she was told that she had made a good recovery. At some point she went back to the balcony of her team. When she arrived she saw that Kurohebi from Raven Tail was fighting against Toby Horhorta from Lamia Scale. As soon as the match begins Kurohebi receives the upper-hand and Toby praises his strength and his name but Kurohebi states that it isn't his real name. This angers Toby who then request from Kurohebi to tell him his real name if he wins, while if the other mage wins, Toby will reveal his "super-secret." Toby is promptly defeated and as requested reveals his secret, that he can't find his other sock, stunning the audience. Kurohebi points out Toby's sock, which is actually hanging around his neck causing Toby to cry in happiness. The Raven Tail representative then grabs the sock and tears it, much to the amusement of his team-mates, the Raven Tail Mage stating that the more precious something is to someone, the more he wants to destroy it. The next battle is between Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus and Elfman of Fairy Tail A. Bacchus decides to make things interesting by requesting his opponent's sisters if he were to win, infuriating Elfman. The battle has started, with Elfman being thoroughly hammered. After Elfman is struck down again, he struggles up again and states the term for his wager, if he wins, Quatro Cerberus is to be renamed Quatro Puppy for the rest of the tournament, something that shocked the rest of Team Quatro Cerberus. Bacchus accepts, and decides to take things seriously. Elfman transforms again as Bacchus advances, and in an instant, the Drunken Falcon lands several blows. However, he notices that now his hands are damaged. He turns to see Elfman with his new transformation covered in spiked scales. Elfman challenges Bacchus' palms with his own body to see who will break first. Bacchus accepts the challenge and attacks the Lizard man, while Elfman merely endures. They then both fall to their knees in exhaustion. Bacchus then stands, and after acknowledging Elfman's strength he collapses giving Team Fairy Tail A ten points.

In the meantime, Natsu woke up to find a strange scent on the infirmary and Wendy, Porlyusica and Charle missing. After following his nose and finding a group of men making off with the three, he hastily defeats them to save the trio. The kidnappers are taken into custody, but not before claiming that Raven Tail were the one who requested them to retrieve "the girl from the sick bay." Porlyusica, Wendy and Carla believe that they weren't the intended target, and that it was actually supposed to be Lucy. This is proven to be correct when later Arcadios, chief of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron in the Royal Kingdom of Fiore, meets the ones responsible, angry that his plan failed and wanting to capture Lucy for Zeref's Eclipse Plan. This left Natsu very angry and worried for Lucy. They returned to they infirmary and found every member of the team and the Raijinshuu all over a beaten Elfman. After confirming that everything would be fine and after Natsu informed them about the incident that occurred they returned to the balcony to find Mirajane fighting Jenny from Blue Pegasus. Their battle was turned into a swimsuit contest with a very hot bet, the loser has to pose naked for the magazine Sorcerer Weekly. After a while girls from other guilds decide to participate and Lucy found herself in a wedding dress. Somewhere at the stadium Gray was fighting Lyon because of Juvia. Lisanna approached Natsu and remind him about when they were young and she had suggested that she could be his wife when they grew, he then replied telling her that he has already found the one and he is not willing marrying anybody else. Lisanna was happy for her friend even though she didn't know who that special person might be she had some suspicions. Lucy was waiting out of the commotion for Natsu when she felt a pair of hands picking her up bridal style. When she turns she finds Loke who suggests the two of them grab the chance and head to a church when suddenly they bump into somebody and the spirit disappears. Lucy fell on the ground on top of Natsu who blushed at the image of her with a wedding dress. She also blushed at the sight of him with a white tux and his big scarf around his neck. They got up and then sat next to each other smiling. After a while they heard the announcer calling of the competition and instructed the members of the guilds to go back except from Mira and Jenny. They returned to their balcony and then the match escalated pretty quickly. The competitors transformed at their strongest forms. Mira easily won earning ten points for her team. Meanwhile, elsewhere, Fiore's Minister of Defense, Darton confronts Arcadios and inquires why he's after a Celestial Spirit Mage prematurely, to which Arcadios reveals that the "Plan" has already reached its final stage, and that he would be willing to sacrifice Lucy for the sake of the "Eclipse". Then Kagura and Yukino were decided to battle. Entering the field, Yukino inquires if they can make a bet, in which the two women choose to bet their lives. Kagura agrees and the battle commences with Yukino employing her Celestial Spirit Magic to take Kagura out, however the latter continuously evades the attacks. Seeing this Yukino summons Ophiuchus, the 13th key, but Kagura with her sword Archenemy slices up the giant snake and then without even drawing her blade she defeats Yukino too. This earns 10 points for Team Mermaid Heel and Yukino's life is put in Kagura's hands. This upsets and shocks the members of Team Sabertooth. However, Arcadios is seen trembling with excitement at the revelation of a second Celestial Spirit Mage in the games. The fight ended with the loss of the second mage. The second day finished and the results were displayed.

Raven Tail 26 points

Fairy Tail B 22 points

Sabertooth 20 points

Mermaid Heel 19 points

Blue Pegasus 17 points

Fairy Tail A and Quatro Puppy 12 points

Lamia Scale 10 points

Every member of Fairy Tail went to celebrate. This time the ones missing were Elfman and the Raijinshuu. As Natsu, Lucy and Wendy were returning from the party they spotted Yukino waiting outside their lodging. Yukino wanted to give Lucy her keys but she declined the offer telling her that she doesn't want to break the bonds with her spirits. Then she was followed outside by Natsu who apologized because he thought she was a bad person. Yukino was so touched by the move that she ended crying and telling everything that the master of Sabertooth made her do, like stripping in front of her guild mates and removing on her own her mark. The dragon slayer now very angry and irritated about the guilds behavior took off and went to teach them a lesson on how to treat your comrades.

With a blast everyone wakes up at the Sabertooth lodging. As Sting and Rogue make their way down the hall, they see Natsu beating up their guild mates, demanding to know where their Master is. Jiemma appeared and demanded to know what Natsu wants. The latter chides him for kicking out Yukino and challenges Jiemma for a duel. The members are shocked that Natsu would even attempt attacking their guild by himself, but Jiemma is unfazed and he sent one of his members to fight the intruder, but Natsu easily knocks him asides. Sting then offers to fight Natsu but Jiemma decides to take on Natsu after all. Before either can get serious though, a woman appears between them, having somehow kept their attacks from hitting each other. She is revealed to be Minerva, and she chides Natsu for his recklessness and she agrees to overlook the incident if Natsu backs down. For added insurance, she suddenly makes Happy appear in her arms, warning Natsu that something could happen to him. Realizing this, Natsu complies and calls off his attack. He took his friend from Minerva and left telling that this is not a way a guild should treat her nakama. Rogue thought that nakama and bonds don't exist in their guild. Sting after the display is even more eager to battle with Natsu. In the meantime, Erza met up with Jellal to discuss about the magic power he had felt during the previous games. As Erza walks back to join her team the hooded girl from Team Mermaid Heel catches up with her and reveals herself to be Millianna, Erza's old friend from the Tower of Heaven, the two hugging and crying at their reunion.

When the Fire Dragon slayer returned to the hotel Lucy was waiting at the main hall worried. She saw him enter and realized that he was holding a crying Happy, his clothes and hair were a little bit dirty and the look in his eyes was full of anger and concern. She hugged him before he could say anything and then they sat at a table at a secluded corner and he told her what he did. Lucy was shocked when she heard about Yukino and irritated about Sabertooth tactics. She also wanted to take revenge for her but she knew that they were lucky that they will oversee Natsu's rampage even though they threatened Happys life. They sat there and Lucy managed to calm him down and Happy stopped crying. Then she suggested going to sleep. He agreed and then they stood up to go to the room and the blonde mage gave him a hot kiss on the lips. Happy on the other hand, left when he saw that they were kissing. Natsu leaned forward to kiss her again when they heard a loud crashing sound coming from the direction of the bar. They went there and saw Erza on the floor with her face planted on a piece of cake. She got up and cleaned her face which now resembles a tomato because she realized that her friends were kissing.

"Erza; how long have you been watching us?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I wanted to eat some cake and I came in when you were talking. I was going to greet you after I got my cake and when I was ready I saw you two kissing and then I was going to leave when a tripped over a bottle and landed on my cake." She answered.

"Erza could you please keep quiet until tomorrow morning? We were going to announce tomorrow that we are a couple." Natsu pleaded.

"Don't worry I won't say anything." Erza reassured them. "Can I ask you something? How long are you together?"

"Almost two years but if we count Tenrou almost nine." Natsu answered

"And why didn't you tell the guild?"

"We wanted to but with all that happened, like Oracion Ceis, and Edolas we couldn't find the perfect time." Lucy responded and leaned on Natsu's shoulder, knowing that the S-class mage will want every detail of the relationship.

"When did you start dating?" Erza asked, while eating a new piece of cake.

"Remember when we said goodbye at your friends from the Tower of Heaven?" Lucy asked and the red-haired mage nodded.

"I stayed behind with Lucy and then asked her out." Natsu added.

"What? How?" Erza almost yelled shocked.

"Well we were doing some star gazing and then I told her that I love her and she kissed me and then I asked her out." Natsu said calmly and looked at his mate who was smiling.

"Does anybody else know?" Titania asked

"My spirits, Happy and Gray learned by accident this morning." The blonde mage answered

"Why they were informed first?" They were ready to answer when a ding was heard and from a purple cloud appeared the leader of the zodiacs.

"I wanted to visit my love, but when I appeared she was kissing Natsu and she didn't realize that I was there. After they pulled away she told him that she loves him and then he asked her out. I was just standing there to see when they will notice me and when they did you should have seen their faces; priceless." He said and then disappeared.

"That's why you were late coming back at the hotel that night?" The red-haired stated and they nodded. Then another question made its way at her mind. "Why were you sleeping so happy at the same bed today?"

"Because we managed to escape from the guild and we were able to act as a couple without anybody noticing." Natsu answered. Titania pleased with the information she gathered stood up to leave.

"Before I leave I want to tell you something. Lucy, if Natsu ever hurts you, don't hesitate to come to me and I will make sure he will never be able to have children." Titania said calmly while summoning all her swords and pointing them at the poor dragon slayer. Lucy nodded nervously in agreement and Erza made her swords disappear. Natsu gulped at the threat because he was sure that she wasn't joking. "Now let's go and sleep. Tomorrow is an important day." She suggested. Her friends nodded in agreement and then they went to their room.


	3. Pandemonium

Next day Lucy woke up and looked at her alarm, her eyes widened; they were supposed to be at the stadium in twenty minutes. Jumping quickly out of her bed, she started getting dressed while shouting for her friends to wake up. One by one, her friends started running around and getting ready for the day. The only one who was still sleeping was Natsu. The dragon slayer didn't even flinch when Lucy tried to wake him up. Erza saw this and got very pissed; not only they were going to be late, but Natsu refused to wake up. She summoned two swords, pointed them at the pink haired mages neck and yelled that if the dragon slayer didn't woke up right now she would make sure he never did. Nobody managed to catch a glimpse of Natsu getting out of bed and getting ready, until they saw him panting while leaning on the doorframe. Erza's swords disappeared and everybody sprinted towards the stadium.

When they arrived, they were all out of breath from running. They went at their balcony and noticed that they had two minutes to spare, before the games started. Erza then began apologizing that it was her fault that they were late and asked to be punched, as punishment. Lucy managed to stop Natsu and Gray who were eager to punch the red haired and reassured her friend that it wasn't her fault.

The announcer then asked for a participant from each guild to assemble. Erza, Cana, Orga, Hibiki, Novally, Millianna and Obra gathered and Mato explained the rules of the game Pandemonium. He explained that the monsters inside are classed from D to S. Each competitor will go in one by one and fight a number of monsters for points. They will select how many monsters they want to fight each time. If they lose their previous victories will still be counted but the current round will not. The game will continue until all 100 monsters are defeated or everyone runs out of magic power. After that they draw a stick and Erza had to compete first. She challenged all the monsters, much to everyone's shock. When she entered the monsters nest she immediately came face to face with the dangerous monsters. As they attacked, Erza reequipped and managed to slash numerous D-class monsters, causing them to disintegrate. While standing on top of a pillar, Erza landed another hit at several monsters and managed to take them out. Her unbelievable strength made everyone at the crowd and the guilds to watch closely every move she made. As a fire monster attacked, Erza quickly changed to her Flame Empress Armor, with a sword from her Sea Empress Armor, which allowed her to destroy it, along with some C-class monsters who tried to attack her. She was then attacked by a monster she initially mistook for the S-class. Erza quickly defeated the beast. However, she was then thrown into a wall by another one. Despite this, she fought back and effectively destroyed half the monsters in Pandemonium. She was then again attacked by more monsters, which she demolished with relative ease until she was smashed into a wall. Erza dodged a lot of blasts of magic coming from the monsters and countered them, effectively killing all of them. She was then attacked by an A-class monster, which punched her into the ground. However, Titania had reequipped into her Adamantine Armor, and managed unconsciously to throw the monster out of the building. She then defeated a C-class monster, revealing that only 4 monsters remained unharmed. Erza charged at the last A-class monster and defeated it along with two B-class monsters. When she came face to face with the one and only S-class monster, she had a hard time defeating it mostly because she was weakened from her previous encounters. Now standing at the entrance of the building, her guild cheering loudly, she proudly raises her sword in victory. The members of the other guilds were looking at her dumbfounded and some got scared from her powers. Her teammates went and congratulated her and then took her for a check-up.

After that in order to determine the other competitors rank they brought a Magic Power Founder. The participants must attack the MPF and it will record and display their level of power. Again Fairy Tail managed to shock everybody when Cana broke the devise when she used Fairy Glitter, provided from the First master, and earned eight points for her team. Jura came second earning six points. Then Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Puppy, Blue Pegasus and last Raven Tail each of them earned four, three, two, one and zero points respectively.

Then the battle part started with Millianna from Mermaid Heel against Semas from Quatro Puppy. The battle was sort and the cat- like girl won. Then Rufus from Sabertooth won against Eve from Blue Pegasus. As the Trimens wailed for Eve's loss, Ichiya claimed that they still have a secret weapon: the bunny suited member.

For the third battle of the day Laxus was chosen against Alexei a member of his father guild.

The battle starts with Alexei surprisingly giving a hard time at Laxus. However what nobody sees is that the real competitors were just standing in the middle of the battlefield and the others fighting are just illusions. Laxus demands to know what's going on and Alexei states that he created this in order to talk to him in private. Laxus doesn't like this and prepares an attack, but stops when the rest of the Raven Tail members show up to back up their leader. Alexei then reveals that he is Ivan Dreyar and wants to know where Lumen Histoire is. Laxus doesn't know anything considering Lumen Histoire and states that even if he did know, he wouldn't reveal anything about it. Claiming that he'll take them all on, Ivan and the rest prepare to attack. Ivan begins the attack, but Laxus surprises all there by powerfully managing to defeat all four of Ivan's guild members without receiving any damage. Seeing this Ivan tries to stop him by saying that he is his father, something that disgusts Laxus, who proudly states that Fairy Tail is his family. He then punches his father and at the same time breaks the illusion, revealing to the stadium what really happened, shocking and confusing everyone present. The Blond dragon slayer was standing unscathed in the middle of the battle field, while all the members of their rival's guild team were scattered on the different directions on the stadium, badly beaten up. Ravel Tail was disqualified and the rune knights took them away.

The last battle of the day was Wendy against Shelia from Lamia Scale. The two mages were both filled with determination and Wendy was ready to fight for her guild. As the girls exchange blows, everyone could see that Sherria had the upper hand. Wendy then unleashes a very powerful, secret, technique that manages to make Sherria fall. When the announcer was ready to declare Wendy as the winner, the God slayer stood up. Everyone except her guild was shocked to see that all her injuries were healed. Shelia told Wendy to give up but the young dragon slayer replied that she didn't want her pity and that the fact that she is still standing means that she is prepared to fight on behalf of her guild. The god slayer then prepared her next powerful attack but Wendy made her miss by increasing her opponent's magical power. Then they both charged at each other and fought with all their strength until the time run out and the match end in a draw. Each team earned five points and then Shelia healed Wendy wounds and they decided to become friends.

From the stands, Doranbolt watched the fight with a worried expression, though he wasn't as tense as Jellal. The blue haired mage, when he sensed Sherria's magic, he thought that it was connected to Zeref and went at the stadium to find that he was mistaken. However, Doranbolt spotted him, and, wondering what Mystogan could possibly be doing in Earth Land. Jellal was almost caught, by the magic council, while trying to catch the source of the magic power that has similarities with Zerefs. Luckily, Yajima-san was there and managed to cover him, but what he didn't know was that he was spotted by Milianna and Kagura from Mermaid Heel.

The results were announced and everyone head back home:

Fairy Tail B 40 points

Sabertooth 34 points

Mermaid Heel 32 points

Fairy Tail A 27 points

Lamia Scale 21 points

Blue Pegasus 18 points

Quatro Puppy 14 points

Elsewhere, Makarov and Laxus sit together near a fountain, when the latter inquires about the Lumen Histoire and how Ivan stated that it was "Fairy Tail's darkness". When Makarov seems reluctant to answer, Mavis comes forth and claims that it is the opposite, but it is a secret that only the Guild Master can know about. Laxus says he understands and he doesn't ask more. His grandfather then states that Precht, a former guild master, must be the one to tell Ivan. With this stated, Mavis starts crying, saying that it was her fault. Laxus and Makarov panic and the latter order his grandson to comfort the crying girl.

Meanwhile, the guild was having a party for their victories at a bar except Evergreen and Elfman who were at the infirmary. Gray was stripping, Juvia was squealing at the sight of him, Cana was drinking, Erza was eating her cake, Lucy, Levi and Wendy were talking and Natsu was surfing on top of wine barrels followed by Gray and Erza.

As the party winds down, Levy suggests going at Water Park, called Ruyzetsu Land. Everyone agrees and goes to get ready. When they arrive, the group splits up. Natsu rides a small train and immediately gets sick. The Exceeds along with Gajeel and Levy decide to visit the aquarium. Lisanna was talking with Mirajane about Elfman, who they thought, was at the infirmary but, in reality he was hiding with Evergreen, behind an artificial rock.

"I definitely don't want them to find out that the two of us came here alone." Elfman stated.

"If they found, it will be bad!" Evergreen added.

"Hey, you wanted to come here in the first place!" Elfman told Evergreen.

"Don't be stupid! It's just for a change of mood! Don't think anything weird." The caramel-haired woman said and blushed, because in reality she wanted to spend some time alone with Elfman. The two were oblivious to the fact that Freed and Bickslow were watching them closely.

While relaxing, Lucy was approached by Flare. The Blond-haired woman took some steps back, while the red-haired explained that she wasn't arrested; only interrogated. After Lucy asked her what she was doing there, she apologized and walked away. Lucy was stunned from Flare's apology, but in the end she smiled.

Somewhere else, Juvia was trying to convince Gray to go with her on the "Love Slider", a water slide where you have to hug the other person and slide together, but he refused and suddenly Lyon appeared and said that he will go in his stead. Gray, for some odd reason, got angry and the two started arguing. Juvia was excited because she thought that Gray loved her and didn't want Lyon to have her.

Mira was talking with Lisanna, when Jenny appeared and removed her top as revenge for the battle the day before. Mira countered by removing Jenny's bottom, causing Macao and Wakaba a nosebleed.

At another part of the park, Lucy and Erza were trying to sunbath but the Trimens with Ichiya didn't let them enjoy their little break. Erza soon got pissed and started scolding the Trimens. She told Hibiki that he doesn't put enough effort, after seeing his performance with the MPF, reminded Ren that he has Sherry, Sherria's cousin, and she scolded Eve for being here, even though he was wounded. When it was Ichiya's turn she immediately turned and told Lucy to leave, but he pleaded to be scold. When they turned to leave Lucy noticed Makarov, a bored Laxus and a hyperactive Mavis sitting by the pool.

When Erza tried to escape from Ichiya she spotted Jellal, with Mystogan's mask, in the pool.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was following a magic source and ended up here." He replied, but in reality he only wanted to spend some time with her.

"You stand out way too much." She said and went into the water.

"I know, but it's better than having the magic council on my tail." He answered and shrugged his shoulders. They kept talking and swimming for a while, when suddenly Jellal saw a flying Ichiya coming their way. He just manages to save her, before Ichiya flies head-first into her.

But, how Ichiya end up flying across the water park? Well, five minutes ago, after he finished eating with Natsu, they began running around the park. At some point he slipped and crashed with Natsu who was sent flying somewhere else, while he flew towards Erza.

Natsu, on the other hand, was sent flying towards Lyon and Gray, who were on top of the "Love Slider" and they are pushed down it together. In order to stop hugging each other they freeze the pool, but Natsu got angry and tried to unfreeze it, but as a result the water park exploded. At the end of the day a bill was sent to Fairy Tail.

But why Lucy and Natsu think that they forgot to do something?

* * *

 **Author's note**

I wanted to thank everybody for your reviews, especially the ones that give me advices on how to improve my story.

 **The Sassy Sylveon** : I'm really thankful for your advices. I would have updated earlier but, I didn't understand the review with the dialogue and I had to ask my english teacher to explain it. Please if you see anyhting wrong let me know.

 **Guest 1:** I forgot to explainthat in my story, the events happen longer. I wanted Natsu and Lucy to be together longer in order to know each other better and to have time to find out what they feel for the other person.

 **Guest 2:** Why did you have to use the word starting with f... , to point out that I don't use proper punctuation and I obviously haven't ever heard of the apostrophe? I would have enjoyed your review, If you used more appropriate language.

 **fuji99:** Thank you very much.

 **SSTrans:** I hope you'll like later updates.

 **MarSofTheGalaxies:** Thank you and I hope that you'll also like what comes next.


	4. Naval Battle

The fourth day of the Grand Magic Games gets into swing with the beginning of the event Naval Battle. Chapati explains the rules of the event, where each competitor swims in a giant sphere of water and must try to knock the other players out without falling out themselves. When only two competitors remain, a five minute timer will be set, if a player falls out before the time ends he will receive last place.

Each guild sent his competitor. Lucy from Fairy Tail A, Juvia from Fairy Tail B, Shelia from Lamia Scale, Jenny from Blue Pegasus, Risley from Mermaid Heel, Minerva from Sabertooth and last Rocker from Quatro Puppy. The crowd cheered for the girls and Natsu was ready to jump in the water to cover Lucy from being exposed to so many males but Gray managed to hold him back.

"Lucy, do your best." The dragon slayer yelled in order to encourage her.

Once the event starts, Lucy hurriedly summoned Aquarius. However, Juvia countered Aquarius attack and declared that she will not lose against her "love rival". Jenny used their battle as a distraction and knocked out Rocker. When Aquarius saw that she is evenly matched with Juvia she decided to leave. The Celestial Spirit Mage just managed to summon Virgo and Aries to help her. Juvia then releases a new spell "Wings of Love" at her opponents, the attack springing forth a cluster of heart-filled currents, as Juvia declares her love for Gray. She manages to knock out Sherria, Jenny and Risley all at once. The Water woman turned to see Gray's reaction, but became depressed when she saw him appalled. Before she can do anything else, the Water Mage finds herself falling to the ground. The cause for her lose was Minerva. The timer starts the countdown and Lucy is left to fight Minerva.

"With my magical power, I could have thrown you out of the water in a flash. However that wouldn't be very satisfying. Let's see how long you'll last Fairy." Minerva said and formed multiple circles of heated water that exploded next to Lucy and hit her.

"Luce!" "What's with her magic?" Natsu and Gray yelled in concern.

"It feels so heavy like lead. I can't keep getting hit everywhere." Lucy went to grab her keys, only to find them missing. "What? My keys are… When did she?" Lucy questioned when she saw Minerva holding her key pouch. Then another attack hit her hard sending her almost out of the sphere. Before she could react, Minerva sent another attack from behind. The time kept passing and Lucy kept taking all of the attacks Minerva sent her.

"It's about time I send you flying outside." The Sabertooth mage smirked while gathering her magic power again.

"If I lose here… I won't be able to face everyone who tried so hard! I won't betray everyone's emotions. That's why I'll never give up." The Celestial mage announced. Minerva stopped attacking her as the time showed 31 seconds.

"What is going on? Minerva has stopped her attack. At this rate the clock will pass the five minute time limit." The announcer questioned. Then Minerva sent an attack at Lucy with more force that made Lucy yell in pain. Natsu was angered and Gray was shocked.

"You have your heads in the clouds! What hearts do you think we have? We are the number one in the whole world! We are Sabertooth." Minerva said full of pride and with a sadistic smile planted on her face while sending another powerful attack at the blonde mage.

"For sure she will land outside now…" The announcer thought, before he saw Lucy disappear and reappear in front of Minerva. "She was heading out at full speed! Why is she in front of Minerva?" He yelled in the microphone, while seeing Minerva kicking Lucy hard at her ribs.

"Why did she bring her back in?" Levy questioned worriedly.

"She did it to torture her." Gajeel responded angrily.

"The match is already over isn't it?" Laxus yelled.

"Stop it!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs with so much anger in his voice. The team looked at the Saber tooth balcony where the members where laughing and Sting was smirking like a maniac. If looks could kill, they would already be drowning at their own blood. Minerva was laughing and Lucy had fall unconscious with blood coming out of her mouth.

"Have her stop! She's going to destroy the Celestial wizard! Stop the match." Arcadios ordered Mato.

Minerva was now holding Lucy from her neck and the latter didn't move. Everyone was watching closely what Minerva's next move would be. Then the black haired mage let go of Lucy and she started falling to the ground. Natsu and Gray started running towards her and managed to catch her before she could touch the ground. Natsu then turned at Minerva while Gray kept asking Lucy if she was okay, without getting a reply.

"Take Lucy-sama to the sick bay at once." One of the paramedics ordered.

"No! I'll provide emergency treatment first." Wendy cut him off and started running toward the blond mage.

"I'll help." Sherria offered, as she appeared next to the Sky dragon slayer.

Erza, Natsu and Gray gave Minerva a death glare while she was coming out of the sphere

"What's with that look? I've put on a match to the letter of the rules. Rather you should be thanking me. I made her second place, that useless piece of trash girl." She said mockingly. Natsu and Gray got into an attack stance while facing Minerva, when Orga, Rufus and Sting stood in front of her protectively. Erza put a hand in front of Natsu before he launched himself at Sting.

"I don't care if you are the strongest or the top guild in Fiore but I will tell you this. You've made enemies of the worst possible guild to piss off." Erza said with a tone that could kill you and a look that could burn you. Then they turned to leave and Natsu rushed to Lucy's side and picking her up bridal style took her at the infirmary.

Arriving at the infirmary Wendy, Porlyusica and Erza treated Lucy's wounds and changed her clothes. She was still unconscious when all of her friends gathered. Happy sat worriedly next to her head and Gray and Erza sat at the edge of the bed. Some minutes later Mira and Juvia came running asking about Lucy's health with Cana, Gajeel and Laxus following closely.

"How is she?" Natsu questioned Porlyusica.

"Thanks to Wendy, her life is not in danger." Porlyusica replied and Natsu let a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding.

"No. It was thanks to Shelia's emergency treatment." Wendy pointed.

"It seems the injuries aren't permanent either, so don't worry." Erza added while patting Natsu's shoulder.

"Those guys…" Natsu said, venom dripping from his lips.

"I know what you want to say." Laxus told him. Then Lucy let a groan of pain and everyone's attention was on her. Then she opened one eye and everyone let out a breath of relief.

"Everyone… I'm sorry… I did it again…" She mumbled while covering her face with the sheets because she felt embarrassed and couldn't face her comrades.

"What are you saying? You got second place." Gray tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah… You did well." Erza complemented her.

"Keys… My keys…" Lucy panicked, while trying to sit up, but the pain made her fall back.

"They're here." Happy gave them to her.

"Thank Goodness. Thank you, Happy!" Lucy thanked the worried exceed before hugging her keys tightly and falling asleep from exhaustion.

"Those guys really piss me off." Cana claimed. Then Makarov stepped in because he had to announce something at his children.

"I don't know if this is for good or for bad but just now I've received orders from the administration that A team and B team are to combine. With Raven Tail's Disqualification, there are seven teams remaining, so with an odd number of teams, making pairings for the battle portion is a problem. Because of that, they said that your teams are to combine and that a new team of five people should be selected from amongst the members."

"What about the points?" Charle asked

"It seems it'll go by the lower point total… In other words, Team's A thirty five points."

"But, if it's the administration's decision, there's no helping it." Erza pointed.

"Well, if you think about it, it just means that we'll be able to make an even stronger team now." Cana added with determination.

"But even if we decide on five people now, what's left is just the tag-team battle that's about to start, right?" Gray pointed out.

"No. After the break tomorrow on the last day, there should be a battle where all five team members take part at once. You'd better pick carefully." Porlyusica responded.

"I'll definitely take revenge for Lucy! They laughed at our nakama! I'll never forgive them! Gramps let me participate. I'll wipe the floor with Stings face." Natsu demanded and Makarov approved.

After that everyone left the room except from Natsu who kept sitting next to Lucy. He had lain on the bed and he was holding her close to him. Then at some point Lucy woke up and was met with Natsu's chest. She went closer because he was warm and he started stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry. I failed to win again." She apologized and started crying.

"What are you talking about Lucy? You didn't fail. It doesn't matter if you are first or second. What is important is that you are safe and sound. Do you know how worried I was when I saw that you didn't move when she was holding you by your throat or when you started falling from that sphere? I only wanted to catch you and make sure you were alright. I didn't care if you were last or not. We were all worried. Then that bitch Minerva came talking trash about you and all I could think was making her suffer like she did to you, but Erza stopped me when that bastard Sting, Rufus and Orga went to protect her. Everyone wants to take revenge for what they did. Lucy I love you and I can't see you suffer." He told her and wiped some tears of her eyes while kissing her gently on the lips.

"I love you too Natsu! I'm sorry for making you worry." She confessed after pulling away.

"I almost forgot. The administrators made us form one team because of a tag battle the day after tomorrow." He informed her.

"What? Really? Who is in the team? Do we know who will battle?"

"First are Blue Pegasus and Quatro Puppy, then Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale and last we and those bastards from Sabertooth. We will be able to give them a piece of our minds and show them not to mess with our nakama and my mate." He replied; anger written all over his features. He fisted his hands in order to calm down when he felt a pair of lips on his own.

"Be careful, will you? Show them what Fairy Tail is made of." She said and he nodded in agreement as he got of the bed.

He kissed her again and gave her a big toothy grin in order to make her happy, even though on the inside he was boiling with anger, before he left to meet the other members of his new team. Lucy lay again on the bed and happily wished good luck at her comrades.

At the stadium:

"Fairy Tail's new team is complete." Chapati announced and the crowd cheered. "Finally we've reached the fourths day's battle portion. The match-ups are already announced this time. All eyes are on the explosive Fairy Tail vs. Sabertooth match, right?" He questioned the others.

"I was wondering what was going to happen now…" Yajima said.

"Here comes the new Fairy Tail team." Chapati yelled in the microphone.

The whole stadium started shaking from the tension. Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus and Erza stepped out of the hall and the crowd erupted in cheers. The applause made the booing of the first day seem like a joke. It showed that in only four days Fairy Tail was again on top. Every team watched them with the desire of fighting them. Natsu and Gajeel exchanged death glares with Sting and Rogue.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu said with anger and determination while flames started emitting from his body.

Meanwhile, watching from the balcony above, Arcadios and Darton realize that Lucy isn't on the team.

"The Stellar spirit mage isn't here!" Darton pointed.

"It seems she's in the sick bay." Arcadios thoughtfully commented.

"Are you going to take nasty measures like last time?" The older man asked irritated.

"No, No indeed that was a failed strategy. Next time we'll employ more definite measures. Let's enjoy the festival for now. The plan goes into motion in three days." The black-haired man announced.

"Eclipse, is there no way to stop it now?" Darton started doubting their plan.

"Lord Zeref is waiting." These were the last words Arcadios said before he left.

"The Grand Magic Games… Once upon a time, they went by another name; The Dragon King Festival, a banquet of dragons, humans and demons." Darton thought as he uncovered a mural on the wall, depicting a dragon fighting a mage.

In the meantime, the first tag battle begins, with Ichiya and the mysterious bunny representing Blue Pegasus against Bacchus and Rocker from Quatro Puppy. As the battle starts, the mysterious bunny is revealed to be Nichiya, Ichiya's Edolas counterpart. Erza nearly faints from the sight of two Ichiya's.

As the two friends from Blue Pegasus start reminiscing about their first meeting, Bacchus knocks out Nichiya with one hit. Ichiya also takes some blows before he decided to dedicate a Power Perfume to Nichiya and after inhaling it, he bulks up and defeats his opponents.

The second battle was between Kagura and Millianna from Mermaid Heel and Lyon and Yuka from Lamia Scale. The four participants fought until the ball rand, signaling the end of the thirty minutes and ending the battle in a draw.

"Just now the emblems of the two guilds have been erected in the arena. The guild known as the strongest seven years ago will battle against the one that currently carries that title! Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox will fight against Sabertooth's Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney!" The voice of Chapati Lola boomed over the cheers of the crowd.

The participants made their way to the arena. The crowd cheered. The tension rose. Everyone knew that this was a battle of dragons.

For Natsu it was a battle for revenge, a battle for his guild mates and a battle for Lucy. The person who puts his live over hers, the person who gave him happiness, who opened his eyes, who made him understand what love means. The person who trusts him with her live and agreed to be the prize of a bet. He will fight for her. He will win this bet.

For Sting it was a battle to show his strength, to humiliate Natsu, to prove to Lector that he is the strongest of all; that he is stronger than Natsu, the person he idolized since he was little. It was a battle to win Natsu's mate. A bet he made to provoke the fire dragon slayer and make sure he fights with all he has.

As the four Dragon Slayers stare each other down, Sting steps forward to speak.

"Natsu-san, before we start I want to add something to our bet." The blond gained the attention of everyone present in the stadium and a death glare from the fire dragon slayer.

"What do you want?" Natsu asked with a voice so low and dangerous, which sent shivers at everyone's spine.

"Instead of keeping your girlfriend for a week, I want her for a month." At this suggestion the temperature at the stadium rose and everyone from Fairy Tail was shocked, except from Erza and Gray.

"What?" They all screamed together and then started laughing. They couldn't believe that their dense Natsu, who couldn't tell a guy from a girl, had a girlfriend.


	5. The dragons clash

"What?" They all screamed together and then started laughing. They couldn't believe that their dense Natsu, who couldn't tell a guy from a girl, had a girlfriend.

Natsu got even more pissed when his guild mates started laughing. Gajeel, who was standing next to him and was trying to hold back his laughter, saw his expression and realized that Sting must be telling the truth. "But who is Salamander's girlfriend?" He thought and then started sniffing the air to see if he could recognize the scent. "Strawberries? Whose scent is that?" He wondered, before he recognized the perfume and his eyes widened.

"Bunny Girl?" He questioned, while turning to see Natsu looking down, with a tiny shade of pink covering his cheeks. "Bunny Girl is your girlfriend?" He questioned louder for the guild to hear. The fire dragon slayer nodded and silence fell upon his guild.

"Lu-chan has a boyfriend and never told me?" Levy was the one who broke the silence first and soon Mira started squealing, while thinking about pink haired babies with brown eyes and blond haired babies with onyx eyes. Makarov even though he was happy for his kids, he was also troubled by what the Sabertooth mage said.

Natsu kept sending daggers towards Sting, who had a rather amused expression on his face. Rogue was thinking that his partner was an idiot and that he signed his death wish the moment he made the bet. Gajeel then realized that if Sting wants Salamander's girlfriend, then Lucy is the prize of their bet. Before he could yell at Natsu that he was an idiot for risking Lucy, Sting spoke.

"So Natsu-san, what do you say? Will you risk a month of not being with your mate?" The cocky smirk planted on his face made Natsu even more pissed. Lucy told him that he can do whatever he wants, she believes in him and trusts him with everything she has. How can he not love her after knowing this?

"The bet is on, but I also have to add something. When you lose, not only will you never come near Lucy again and reveal why you killed your dragon, but you will fall on your knees and apologize for laughing when she was tortured." The stadium was filed with murmurs. The almighty Sting Eucliffe was going to fall on his knees and apologize or win somebody else's mate?

Of course, the arrogant White dragon slayer thought that he would be able to win against Natsu and accepted his condition.

"Wow that was something nobody expected before the match!" Chapati Lola said, before he gave the signal to the referee for the match to start.

As soon as the gong rings, Sting and Rogue come face to face with Natsu and Gajeel. The Fairy Tail mages manage to give a real beating to the two Sabertooth members, in the first few minutes of the match.

Natsu is determined to win this match. While he kicks Sting and sends him flying, one thought occupies him, seeing as soon as possible Lucy's smiling face. Sting managed to compose himself and he fired a roar that resembled a white laser towards Natsu. The latter nearly dodged the attack when Sting did the unthinkable and changed angle, making the laser to change direction and almost hit Gajeel, who immediately dodged Rogue's attack by changing his arm into a sword.

He then sends the Shadow dragon slayer flying, who was caught by the collar of his shirt from Natsu, who made him crush with Sting, while he released a Fire dragon's wing attack.

The audience was left dumfounded. The strongest mages of Fiore were getting beaten up by people who were considered dead, four months ago.

"Strong as I thought you had to be…" Sting mumbled, while wiping the blood that trickled down the corners of his mouth.

"Gajeel…" Rogue whispered, while trying to catch his breath.

"Did you guys really beat dragons with that level of power?" An unscathed Natsu questioned.

"Not beat… Killed… With these very hands." Sting corrected, even though he felt something in the depth of his heart.

"Weren't they your parents?" The rage from Natsu's voice made everyone shiver.

"That has nothing to do with you. Now I'll show you the power that kills dragons." Sting countered, while he was engulfed in a bright light and white markings appeared on his skin. Rogue was on a similar state, but he was engulfed in shadows and the markings on his skin were black. The two had activated White Drive and Shadow drive representative. The two slayers got on a fighting stance, before attacking Natsu and Gajeel.

Sting launched himself on Natsu. He moved as fast as the light and aimed a punched at the fire dragon slayer, who caught it with both hands. The white dragon slayer then using his other arm punched the pink haired man.

Gajeel was stunned from this and didn't notice Rogue coming, until he was kicked in the face. The Iron dragon slayer received many hits after this and everyone could see that the tables turned and the Twin dragons gained the upper hand.

"I always looked up to you and aimed to surpass you. Now it's time for me to do it." Sting yelled and sends a light ball, which hit Natsu on his abdomen and left a mark on it. "The white dragon's claw is a holy attack that takes the freedom from the body it marks. With this I will surpass you." Sting stated as he got ready to land what the crowd thought was the final attack.

At the other side of the stadium Rogue had the upper hand against Gajeel.

"The dragon that becomes shadows hides itself and hunts his prey." The shadow dragon slayer said darkly, while emerging from the shadows behind Gajeel and aiming a punch at him, only to be stopped because the Iron dragon slayer caught his fist with one hand.

"Hunts? What was that? Don't get too full of yourselves, you punks and don't look down on Fairy Tail." The Iron dragon slayer yelled and hit Rogue under the jaw, while still holding his hand. This made the Shadow dragon slayer yell in pain.

Meanwhile, Sting was ready to land a punch and finish the battle, when he noticed that Natsu was smiling and to everybody's surprise, he got hit instead, with a fire punch, in the face.

"How can you move?" Sting questioned in pain, with a big burn decorating his face. He turned to look at Natsu, who was still smiling, and noticed that the front part of his vest was burned and the Stigma wasn't there. "The Stigma got burned away?" He thought in disbelief. The crowd watched the four fight in complete silence.

"Pretty good aren't you? But still not good enough." Natsu commented. The determination decorating his face made the White dragon slayer gulp. The Fire dragon slayer landed another flaming fist on the blond man's face; the latter stumbled backwards before collecting himself and getting into a fighting stance again.

"You guys are amazing; no doubt about that. It seems like I'll have to use the best of my best. The white dragon's fist will even turn flames to ash." Sting said, while white strings of light gathered in his palm. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Holy Nova!" He yelled, as he launched himself at Natsu, who kept observing him closely.

The arena was engulfed in a dome of light. Dust flew everywhere. The crowd was amazed by the power of the attack and everybody expected to see the rose haired man laying on the ground when the dust cleared. To everybody's surprise, the fire dragon slayer not only he was holding his opponent's fist, but he was standing unscathed in front of the terrified Sabertooth mage.

The crowd gasped and Sting's teammates couldn't believe that someone had taken that blow and was still standing like nothing happened. Lector was on the brink of tears.

Then the crowd was caught off guard, once again, when they saw Rogue getting hit by Gajeel, when they thought that the latter would manage to hit him. Frosch begin to tremble in fear when he saw his best friend stumble backwards. Natsu and Gajeel began, once again, to step up and push their opponents back.

Chapati then asks Yajima what he thinks is going on, to which the ex-Magic Council member states that the Twin Dragons are simply outmatched.

"Who could have expected this? Sabertooth's twin dragons can't even lift a finger before Fairy Tail. Will the match end like this?" The announcer questioned when he saw Sting laying head first on the ground and Rogue trying to stand up, which he did while laughing.

"As if it'd end" Rogue stated when he stood up.

"Yeah… I knew that this wall could not be surpassed so easily…" Sting added, while trying to collect himself of the ground.

"Sting-kun…." A crying Lector mumbled at the team's balcony, but the dragon slayer, with his heightened sense of hearing, heard him.

"I know Lector. It was a promise." Sting said, while he remembered that when he was younger, he made a promise to Lector that someday he will surpass Natsu. "I can't lose; for Lector's sake…" He declared and then he was engulfed, once again, in a bright light, as distinctive, white, markings adorned his toned skin. Rogue was also engulfed in black shadows, with black marking on his skin.

This surprised their opponents. Makarov couldn't believe that the two had activated this and Jellal refused to believe that the two could activate, on their own, this power. Mavis was the most surprised of all and everyone heard her calling the power, Dragon Force.

"Rogue, stay back; I'll be enough." Sting ordered his partner.

"Two minutes ago, Sabertooth was at a disadvantage! Now they want to go 1 vs. 2!" Chapatti's surprised voice echoed throughout the stadium.

"He must be very confident." Yajima added.

Meanwhile, Gajeel thought that their opponents are underestimating them, while Natsu had a bad feeling and stated that Sting is strong.

Then, with incredible speed, Sting attacked the two Fairy Tail mages. He punched them and made them fly backwards. He then hit Natsu on the stomach, with his knee, and sent him flying towards Gajeel. The White dragon slayer then jumped in the air and unleashed his most powerful attack. This made the stadium's floor to collapse and Natsu and Gajeel to fall. Sting then dived in the air, in order to continue his attack. Natsu stepped on a rock and the while jumping towards Sting he attacked with Fire dragon's sword horn. Gajeel followed his lead and hit Sting with an Iron dragon's roar. His roar caused his opponent to hit the floor but he managed to compose himself quickly and unleash another powerful attack.

"The brilliance of the White dragon purifies all things." Sting said while gathering light in his palm. Then he yelled "Holy Ray" and beams of light flew towards the two surprised Fairy Tail mages, who screamed in pain when the attack hit them.

Natsu then tried to block a punch but failed. As a result, he was sent flying through a wall. Gajeel was then kicked in the face. Sting continued beating the two dragon slayer while he remembered the day he promised Lector that he will defeat Natsu in front of everyone.

"Are you watching Lector?" He thought while standing proudly, at the bottom of the huge crater, near, what seem to be, an unconscious Gajeel and Natsu.

"In seven years we became real dragon slayers. The old generation era is over." Rogue declared.

"Yeah; But you were strong; Natsu-san, Gajeel-san." Sting praised the two fallen slayers and turned to leave.

"Wait a minute." Natsu's voice echoed through the mine while he picked himself up. The two Fairy Tail mages started stretching in front of a confused Sting, while the audience watched them with admiration and slightly confusion. "I found out all your habits." He stated and made his opponents look at him in confusion. "The timing of your attacks, your pose when you're protecting yourselves, even the rhythm of your breathing."

"No… way! I used Dragon Force!" Sting couldn't believe that this two were still standing like nothing happened, even though their bruises and cuts said another story.

"That's some great power. I'm hurting all over." Natsu praised his opponent and then continued. "For example, when you attack you turn your pivot leg to 11 o' clock." The dragon slayer commented, but his opinion didn't match Gajeel's opinion and soon the two started bickering about who was correct. Then Natsu did the unexpected and pushed Gajeel into an old mining cart and sent it rolling.

"What are you doing?" The crowd was as shocked as Sting when they saw the pink haired man sent his partner in the unknown.

"Since you underestimated me, I have to reply. I'll be enough! Come on both of you!" The tone Natsu used sent shivers down everybody's spine. The Fire dragon slayer got ready. His opponents watched him in shock as he extended his left arm and lit his fingers on fire and created the word come on. "Are you fired up now?" He asked in a provocative way.

In the midst of a hot-blooded fight at the stadium, someone is shedding tears while watching Natsu… What lies in their heart?

"Is it him?" Jellal thought when he sensed the magic power from that person.

"It feels like Zeref but somewhat different. Jellal this time don't let him go away!" Ultear instructed him.

Meanwhile, Rogue and Sting were really pissed from Natsu's statement that he will be enough to take them down.

"Are you saying that you are enough?" Sting questioned him. "You're kidding me." He couldn't believe that Natsu was so full of himself and that he thought that he was enough to beat two of the strongest members of Sabertooth alone.

"I have no business with you. I want to fight Gajeel." Rogue stated pissed because his target was somewhere in the underground tunnels.

"Then beat me and go." Natsu answered casually, like he didn't care that he was facing two dragon slayers, but he was determined to win and everybody could see it.

"Dragon Force is the same as the dragon's power. Nothing excels it in this word." The White dragon slayer said as he, once again, gathered light and prepared another attack.

The blond man attacked his opponent but, Natsu managed to stop him.

"I killed Weisslogia with this power!" Sting claimed. Natsu watched him with an amused expression.

"I see...Then I'll use this power to fight for my friends that you made fun of and Lucy, who trusted me." He replied and then punched Sting so hard that he made him fly backwards, while he countered Rogue's Shadow dragon's roar with one of his own.

His attack overpowered Rogue's and the latter was caught in the flames. As the dust clears, Sting declares that nothing is over yet and attacks once again. The battle continues and the two Sabertooth mages revise a lot of punches and kicks, without being able to counter or dodge them.

Natsu's comrades watch him with hope and joy whereas; Sting and Rogue's guild mates watch them with horror. Minerva isn't very pleased with the flow of the events and Lector couldn't hold back his tears, as he saw the person he admires the most getting beaten. He recalls the day he requested to be Sting's student because he wanted to get stronger and thinks that, even though he couldn't become strong, he always enjoyed seeing Sting gain strength.

As the two dragon slayers eventually resort to a Unison raid, Mavis thinks that there's a wall that can't be destroyed with just power. However, there is a type of power that can destroy that wall…The power of feelings. As she thinks that, Natsu counters their spell with his own spell. The meeting of the two caused a large explosion and silence fell on the crowd as they waited the dust to clear.

When they dust cleared everyone was shocked and amazed to see the Twin Dragons collapse, silently acknowledging Natsu's strength.

Natsu was standing tall and proud surrounded be cheering and yells of victory, as the referee announced Fairy Tail's victory.

One guild wasn't cheering though, while the Exceed's of Sabertooth are upset with the days outcomes, the members of Team Sabertooth seem to be excited, though Jiemma's rage is obvious, the audience around him running away in fear.

Meanwhile, Natsu is still at the arena.

"Let's fight again someday." He said smiling and the added. "Next time though, think first before you drag my girlfriend into a bet Sting." Saying this, the Fire dragon slayer decided to go back at his guild mates.

"Complete defeat. If Gajeel is as powerful as Natsu, how much did I overestimate myself?" Rogue thought when he heard that Natsu wanted to fight again someday.

"Lector sorry but I couldn't defeat him." Sting thought.

After Natsu climbed his way out of the hole, he started walking towards his guild mates but soon stopped dead in his track, when almost every female from his guild, started running his way. "I'm screwed." He thought and after debating whether he should stay and answer every question they have or just start running until he arrives at the infirmary, he choose the second option.

In the meantime, Levy has just entered the infirmary with Jet and Droy.

"Lu-chan, we did it! If things keep going this way we might win!" The blue haired bookworm announced, as she hugged her best friend.

"Those guys would never lose!" Lucy claimed and fist punches the air, after they broke the hug.

"Lu-chan, why didn't you tell me that you have a boyfriend?" Levy asked, in a fake hurt tone, that made Lucy feel guilty for not telling her best friend, but then remembered that neither did she told her when she got together with Gajeel.

"Well you didn't tell me when you started dating Gajeel either." After she said that her friend blushed and covered her face.

"I'm not dating Gajeel!" She almost yelled in embarrassment when she saw the mischievous glint in her friend's eyes.

"Yeah… Whatever you say…" Lucy sang and then started laughing, because her friend was so cute when she teased her.

"Lu-chan, you're mean. I'm still waiting for details though." Levy was still a bright side of red when suddenly the door burst open and Natsu came running inside.

"Lucy, save me!" He yelled and then hides behind her.

"What happened?" She asked, but before Natsu could answer the infirmary was filled with their female guild mates. When the girls saw Natsu hiding behind Lucy they started squealing and then bombarded the two with questions.

"Ladies, I think it's better if we leave them alone for a moment." Makarov said after he gained their attention. The girls pouted but did as they were told. When they were eventually alone, Natsu pulled the curtain, in order for them to have some privacy and the sat on Lucy's bed.

"I won the bet!" He said with a big, goofy smile on his face.

"I knew you could do it!" She stated and then hugged him. He hugged her back and then whispered in her ear.

"Will you trust me like this in every detail of your life?" Now their foreheads were touching and their lips where centimeters away from each other's.

"Always." She answered and then their lips connected.

They were both really happy now. They had each other and they knew that if they worked together and trusted each other they could get over whatever future held for them.

* * *

The End


End file.
